Su único vicio
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A veces las noches son largas y necesitamos de alguien con quien hablar, pero otras veces es mejor estar solos. Kaoru no sabe notar cuando alguien tiene malas intenciones, mientras que Enishi no sabe qué hacer con ella. Traducción del fic "His only vice" de AngelOfDeath10.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "His only vice" de AngelOfDeath10.

Portada de モト松 (pixiv). ID: 1055233.

* * *

Con su apretado vestido purpura y tacones aguja, Kaoru observaba el vibrante club desde la relativa tranquilidad de la zona VIP y se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo Misao y Megumi querrían bailar. Era la noche de Misao, como Kaoru se recordó a sí misma a través de cambios de ropa, la sesión de striptease de hombres, y ahora este club. Megumi y Kaoru no habían escatimado en gastos para la despedida de soltera de su amiga, y pasarían por todas las aventuras que nunca se permitirían en sus vidas rutinarias. En algún lugar, al otro lado de la ciudad, Sojiro probablemente estaba haciendo algo similar con sus amigos abogados.

La noche había sido agotadora, para ser sincera. Kaoru no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran y su vestido no dejaba margen de error, ya que inclinarse un poco la ponía en peligro de exponerse desde múltiples ángulos (o por lo menos así lo creía ella). Y cuando Megumi le había dicho que no debiera usar sus bragas de siempre en ese vestido, Kaoru miró con expresión fruncida las tangas que habían comprado para la ocasión y trató de no hacer berrinches. Los tacones aguja eran un insulto a la salud, haciendo que Kaoru no pudiese bailar; a esa altura de la noche ya le dolían los pies.

Así que ahí estaba ella, tomando un poco de vodka mientras trataba de divisar a Misao (de amarillo) o a Megumi (de vestido verde azulado) entre el gentío que se movía como olas. Se veía divertido, pero Kaoru se sentía demasiado melancólica debido al cambio que se aproximaba, y no estaba segura de poder levantarse e ir a bailar aún si sus pies no estuviesen atados a un instrumento de tortura. En un par de semanas, Misao se casaría, comenzaría a formar una familia, y se alejaría de Kaoru y las noches de chicas que compartían. No sólo se sentía como el fin de una era, sino que también como una línea constante. Había conseguido tener un trabajo estable, pagar sus facturas, inclusive cocinar un poco, pero Kaoru se sentía por detrás de los demás cuando se trataba de ser adulta.

Apartando los ojos de las luces intermitentes y de las pantallas LED, Kaoru volvió a ver a ese hombre al otro lado de la sala. Él, como Kaoru, claramente no había venido a bailar. Y a diferencia de Kaoru, parecía sentirse francamente miserable y fuera de lugar con su traje azul marino a medida, camisa blanca, y corbata gris que no hacían más que resaltar su cabello blanquecino. Se notaba que rebosaba de dinero, con su botella de whiskey a su lado mientras él se derrumbaba sobre su asiento y miraba la pared. Kaoru se preguntó por qué estaba allí, y había estado permitiendo que su mente divagara alrededor de esa pregunta con demasiada frecuencia desde hacía una hora.

Tragando saliva en un intento de ganar valor, se secó el sudor antes de levantarse y tambalearse sobre sus tacones para captar la atención del hombre miserable. Los ojos azules verdosos detrás de unos anteojos oscuros la examinaron de pies a cabeza sin verla, pero luego se enfocó en el rostro de Kaoru con una expresión tal que parecía haber visto un fantasma. Kaoru le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y cálida y se sentó lo más recatada posible (dado su vestido) en un asiento junto a él.

"¿Tal vez querrías un poco de compañía?"

Su previo temor involuntario se había desvanecido y los ojos penetrantes de él se estrecharon hacia su dirección mientras tomaba un trago. No le respondió.

"Debes de tener calor con todo esto. Yo _sí _tengo calor." Dejó su bebida en la pequeña mesa junto a ellos. "Tal vez el aire acondicionado no está funcionando bien. Quise salir un rato afuera, pero la humedad es…" Kaoru trató de que el clima fuera un tema interesante para hablar. Sabía que el color ya se le había subido a las mejillas, pero era difícil de decirlo debido al rubor. Megumi había exagerado con el maquillaje esa noche, en su opinión.

La voz de él fue grave, y aunque había estado bebiendo desde que ellas llegaron, no se percibió borrachera en su tono. "Lo que sea que Otowa te haya pagado, te daré el doble si me dejas en paz."

"¿Perdón?" Kaoru no se enojó de inmediato, pero en su mente se formaba una sospecha que el hombre confirmó rápidamente.

"Estoy seguro de que eres bastante talentosa—Otowa no se atrevería a contratar a una puta de segunda categoría—pero no estoy de humor para manipulaciones. Supongo que una gran suma te convencerá de irte." Una billetera de aspecto costoso se materializó en su mano, y cuando se dispuso a sacar unos cuantos billetes, Kaoru sintió que el ojo le temblaba involuntariamente.

La ira siempre había sido su enemiga, pero de alguna manera también una vieja amiga, y fue como si su fachada de mansedumbre se desplomara mientras agarraba su vaso y lo vaciaba sobre la cabeza del hombre. "Puedes quedarte con tu dinero. No estoy a la venta, y si tienes las _bolas _para disculparte, estaré allá en la ventana ocupándome de mis propios asuntos y fingiendo que imbéciles como tú no existen." Poniéndose sobre sus pies, que le dolían tanto como su orgullo, se puso derecha y se alejó.

¡Estaba harta de sujetos como aquel! Si ese era el tipo de tonterías que Kaoru tenía que soportar por querer entablar una conversación amable, ¡entonces por qué molestarse en intentarlo! Misao a menudo le preguntaba a Kaoru por qué seguía soltera, y Kaoru nunca pudo tener una buena respuesta, pero ahora tenía pruebas absolutas de que los hombres eran de lo peor.

Excluyendo a Sojiro, que era un amor; sí que Misao tenía suerte.

Y bueno, Sano era bastante dulce, aunque un poco ordinario.

Saito era un gran jefe, si lo pensaba por ese lado. Ella siempre quería estar a la altura de las circunstancias cuando se trataba de ser su empleada.

Yahiko era nuevo en el trabajo y ya era como un hermanito para ella…

Bueno, los _hombres _no eran de lo peor, pero un hombre en _particular _podía arruinarlo todo. Sacudiendo su cabello, lanzó miradas asesinas en dirección al peliblanco, y esperaba que el vodka que le arrojó arruinara su cabello teñido. Se encontró con su mirada fija y ardiente, cosa que debería intimidarla y no incrementar su furia como lo estaba haciendo. Redobló sus esfuerzos para localizar a Megumi y a Misao entre la multitud. Tan pronto como volvieran, las alentaría a irse y buscar un mejor lugar donde terminar la noche.

* * *

Así era cómo Gein y Otowa querían celebrar, y él no había planeado unirse a ellos pero beber le pareció una buena idea, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había tomado cuatro tragos esa noche mientras reflexionaba sobre los próximos pasos a dar para alinear a Shishio con su visión para el futuro de la organización. Esa noche se habían repartido la ciudad con un competitivo y firme apretón de manos, pero Enishi confiaba en esa serpiente tanto como confiaba que Gein se mantuviera sobrio. De seguro se encontraba en el baño consumiendo algo. Su habilidad para encontrar distribuidores en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento era impresionante, y Enishi deseaba que Gein fuera así de despierto en otros aspectos de su trabajo.

Ese ruidoso club era el terreno de caza de Otowa, de la cual Enishi suponía que estaba por ahí buscando alguna presa joven con quien pasar la noche. Enishi no se especializaba en vicios, pero los alentaba en otros ya que eran una debilidad fácil de explotar. Habían asistido a la reunión con él, por lo que esperaban una pequeña indulgencia de su jefe, y Enishi no decepcionó. Inui, Kujiranami, y Yatsume estarían celosos de lo que juzgarían como favoritismo, pero avivar las rivalidades de sus subordinados ayudaría a encender fuego debajo de ellos. Por demasiado tiempo habían sido complacientes con la inestable tregua con Shishio durante estos últimos meses.

Pero la cosa había llegado demasiado lejos cuando la tentadora mujer de cabello negro cruzó la sofocante sala VIP hacia él. Lo había estado tanteando con la mirada desde que llegó, y ese tipo de atención era sospechoso para Enishi. Otowa siempre le decía que necesitaba relajarse, y el único pecado al cual ella le prestaba atención era la lujuria, por lo que no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de dónde venía todo esto. Una cara bonita no influía en Enishi más que un buen fajo de dinero. Esta mujer no podría fortalecerlo, lo cual la hacía inútil a sus ojos.

El hecho de que esa mujer compartía algo más que cierto parecido con su hermana muerta no se le escapó, y le hizo tomar nota de que castigaría a Otowa en algún momento. O al menos pensaba que se parecían cuando se acercó, a pesar de ese vestido que apenas le cubría y no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Pero tan pronto como abrió la boca la similitud murió y Enishi se molestó consigo mismo por la forma en que la sangre le hervía en las venas y por la necesidad de sacarse la ropa debido al calor. Otowa necesitaba saber que su intento por ser astuta había fallado y Enishi seguía siendo un parangón. Sentía que su contraoferta era justa para la joven de pelo negro, considerando que nadie debiera esforzarse en su nombre.

Pero el líquido que goteó por su cuero cabelludo hasta su traje le dijo que había calculado mal. Que no debía asumir las cosas. Una gota llegó hasta sus labios y le supo dulce. Con una mueca, se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata. Se arremangó, se puso de pie y maquinó los siguientes pasos.

De hecho, tenía las _bolas_. Esa mujer no tenía ni idea de con quién se había metido.

* * *

Una vez que el hombre de gafas salió de la zona VIP, Kaoru sintió que podía volver a respirar. Después de calmarse un poco se arrepintió de haber derramado su bebida en la cabeza del hombre, en parte porque no habían llegado al punto álgido en la pelea, y por otro lado porque esa bebida le había costado una fortuna y ahora estaba sedienta y acalorada. Kaoru se sacó los zapatos y retorció los adoloridos pies. Su pedicura color rosa le recordaba a la primavera, y deseó haberle puesto más detalles como había hecho Misao. Su mejor amiga sólo se casaría una vez, si Dios quería, y Kaoru disfrutaría de ser su dama de honor.

Una botella de vodka y otra de agua tónica aparecieron en su campo de visión.

"Se suele tratar la malaria con esto, en dosis más concentradas." Dijo como si nada, pero el tono grave no era del todo conversacional, de todos modos. Kaoru, por su parte, levantó la vista sorprendida hacia el hombre de lentes. Estaba abriendo las botellas frente a ella, mostrando con ello un tatuaje de tigre que tenía en el brazo. Con dos vasos en la mano, sirvió la bebida y se la ofreció antes de servirse para él.

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos. Ella reconocía una oferta de paz cuando la veía, pero no era lo mismo que una disculpa. "Podrías haberme comprado otro trago."

"Es que de esta manera verías que no le he puesto nada más que lo que ves." Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y Kaoru se dio cuenta con algo de horror que nunca había asumido la posibilidad de que pudiera querer drogarla. Seguramente habría aceptado la copa con algo de satisfacción, y hubiera bebido pensando en lo poco confiable que podría ser ese tipo, pero el intento de violación era algo que nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

Contempló la bebida ante ella, luego al hombre que hizo una mueca al tomar un trago de su vodka; Kaoru entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Sé algo sobre el orgullo." El hombre se sentó, apoyando los pies en una silla cercana. Ciertamente había herido el de la chica con sus suposiciones sobre la naturaleza de su trabajo. "Si te hace sentir mejor, hay más gente de la que sospechas que hubiera tomado el dinero sin pensarlo."

Tal vez era verdad, pero Kaoru todavía resentía la falta de una disculpa y no lo dejaría pasar. "Mi autoestima vale más que lo que me ofreciste, gracias."

"No hay nada denigrante en el trabajo sexual, suponiendo que la persona que lo ejerza no haya entrado a la profesión de manera obligada." Sus palabras eran un embrollo, con intención de sembrar la duda de si ella era la ofendida. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kaoru bebió un poco mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa al hombre.

"Aún tienes que disculparte por haberme llamado _puta_. Estoy segura de que a las mujeres que realizan ese tipo de trabajo no les gusta que les falten el respeto más que a mí."

No estaba muy contento al ver que Kaoru no había caído en su trampa, pero también parecía dispuesto a no ceder. "Hice una suposición y me equivoqué."

¡Eso era una declaración, no una disculpa! "Hiciste todo lo que no te pedí que hicieras y estás evitando la única cosa que te pedí hacer, Sr.…"

"Yukishiro." Dijo secamente.

"Sr. Yukishiro." Su nombre le parecía tan helado como su comportamiento. "Discúlpate o vuelve a tu rincón oscuro, por favor."

Él fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Apretando los dientes, dijo. "Pido disculpas por la ofensa."

Habiendo conseguido lo que quería, Kaoru le sonrió como lo había hecho cuando se le acercó. "¿Viste que no era tan difícil? Lamento arrojar mi bebida sobre tu cabeza. Ya parecía que estabas teniendo un mal día y supongo que eso no lo mejoró."

Yukishiro parecía haber recibido un latigazo al ver el cambio de humor de Kaoru. Kaoru movió su silla cerca de la ventana para poder levantar también sus pies, con los zapatos abandonados debajo de la mesa. Sintió su piel fresca al contacto con el cristal, y apoyó aún más la espalda para su alivio.

"Siento que siempre empiezo con el pie izquierdo cuando conozco a alguien, pero las cosas son así. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad después de la primera impresión, ¿no lo crees?" En realidad no se sentía tan caritativa, pero reconocía que el orgulloso hombre tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para corregir su error. Otras personas la hubieran ignorado y dejado. Esto era mejor que quedarse con sus pensamientos melancólicos. "Kaoru Kamiya, por cierto. Estoy con mis amigas, pero ha sido una larga noche y realmente estaré muy feliz cuando pueda ducharme y meterme a la cama. Esto no es lo mío."

* * *

"¿Y qué es _lo tuyo_, entonces?" La noche había pasado de aburrida a intensa, ya que estaba decidido a hacer lo necesario para seducir a esa mujer para luego hacer que se tragara sus palabras, y así hacer que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas. No podía ser tan difícil, Otowa apenas tenía apariencia e inteligencia por encima de la media y se las arreglaba para conseguir amantes de ambos sexos. La pedida de disculpa fue algo doloroso de hacer, y Kamiya no estaba siguiendo un patrón entendible.

En todo momento su lenguaje corporal sugería que era susceptible a su aspecto físico. Además, no estaba siendo particularmente directa. En todo caso, mientras hablaba se volvía más reticente y correcta.

A juzgar por la calidad de su ropa, ella no era de dinero, y su experiencia le decía que los regalos caros influían en las personas. Sin embargo, no parecía aún complacida con su oferta de paz, sin importar lo caro que era el vodka que le había comprado. Sólo se había tomado unos pocos sorbos de lo que le sirvió.

Estaba hablando de algo relacionado con una boda, no la suya, y él la escuchaba a medias mientras se daba tiempo de examinarla más detenidamente. Siempre tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, y gesticulaba mientras hablaba de todo el trabajo que había hecho para ayudar a su amiga con varios detalles y citas previas a la boda. Enishi sabía que las grandes bodas mostraban estatus, pero si la amiga tenía dinero para pagar semejante espectáculo entonces debió haber contratado expertos. Sus esfuerzos sonaban agotadores e inútiles, y se lo dijo, además de que invertía en un tema insípido para su conversación.

"Ayudar a un amigo nunca es inútil. ¿A quién llamaste la última vez que te mudaste?"

Habían pasado años desde que se mudó de condominio. "Mis empleados."

"Oh," Ella lo miró con _lástima_, y Enishi deseo haber respondido de manera diferente. "Supongo que la gente exitosa no tiene tiempo para las cuestiones personales. Nunca podría ser un CEO o algo así, con reuniones todo el día. Escuchando hablar sobre planes, gráficos, métricas y esas cosas. Suena aburrido."

No se equivocaba. Cuanto más alto había ascendido Enishi en la organización, más tiempo se la había pasado en reuniones que saliendo a la acción. Su ascenso había sido meteórico, y casi había dejado atrás los días en que se la pasaba reventando cabezas para ahora tener que planear esquemas para ganar más dinero. "Las reuniones tienen sus propósitos. Pero no tolero las palabras sin acción."

"Suenas como mi jefe. Bueno, el jefe de mi jefe. El departamento nunca reporta al Capitán, nosotros reportamos a un superior que se lo reporta a su vez. De vez en cuando va a hacernos evaluaciones de desempeño." Bebió un poco más, al parecer por tener la garganta seca de hablar tanto, pero lo miró de reojo y Enishi entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba incursionando en más cosas que sólo escuchar.

"Departamento de policía." Dijo Enishi algo incrédulo. A todos los efectos, estaba hablando con una policía, de todas las personas. Qué irónico.

Kaoru se movió aparentemente incómoda, y cuando se puso en una mejor posición, Enishi notó cómo un lado de su pecho estaba a punto de salirse de su vestido. Una parte de su cerebro a la que había ignorado la mayor parte de su vida le decía que _viera lo que pasaba en ese escote_. Sin percatarse del despertar hormonal de su compañero, Kaoru continuó. "Sí, no es tan genial ni tan bien pagado, pero ayudo a las personas y estoy feliz con eso. Los beneficios son buenos, y me llevo bien con mis camaradas. Pero esas cosas apestan si quieres tener vida social. ¿A qué te dedicas, Sr. Yukishiro?"

"Enishi." Aquello salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

"¿Qué?"

Tuvo que fingir una indiferencia que ya no sentía mientras reiteraba. "Mi nombre. Enishi."

Sentándose más derecha, pero también moviendo su cuerpo un poco más cerca de la silla del hombre, Kaoru sonrió. "Enishi," repitió ella, y su propio nombre se le antojó extraño a él. Nadie lo llamaba por su nombre en esos días. Si no era Jefe, era Yukishiro para sus compañeros, pero nunca Enishi. Le gusto la forma en que los labios de Kamiya se fruncieron en la última sílaba. Hasta ese exageradamente dulce vodka le estaba pareciendo rico, tal vez ya se estaba poniendo borracho. Eso tenía más sentido que cualquier otra alternativa.

* * *

Kaoru estaba segura de que Enishi estaba evitando su pregunta. "Dijiste que tenías empleados, ¿en qué clase de compañía trabajas?"

Sacándose las gafas para frotarse los ojos, respondió casualmente, "Nos metemos en varias cosas. Inversiones, productos nacionales y extranjeros, farmacéutica, seguridad. Me especializo en buscar soluciones a problemas difíciles."

"Debes de ser un hombre muy ocupado. Pero está bien también hacer algo por uno mismo. ¿De qué sirve todo el dinero si no se tiene tiempo para divertirse?" Parecía disgustado por haberle insinuado que no se divertía, pero ya parecía un bastardo miserable incluso antes de su altercado. "Debes de tener un pasatiempo o algo que disfrutes hacer."

La música cambió a una canción que a Kaoru le gustaba, y sintió que su cuerpo se movía al compás. Pensaba en todas las compras que tendría que hacer sola de ahora en más, ya que Misao estaría demasiado ocupada en comprar una casa con Sojiro en algún suburbio. El sonriente muchacho había dicho más de una vez que le gustaría formar la familia feliz que él nunca pudo tener, y Misao estaba decidida en llevar una vida lo más perfecta posible. Kaoru no podía tener esa misma mentalidad, incluso siendo huérfana a esa altura de su vida. Si su padre siguiera vivo, quizás hubiera considerado toda la cosa del matrimonio para hacerlo feliz. Ahora mismo era impensable. Enfocándose en el hombre que tenía en frente, se preguntó por qué todos los que eran apuestos parecían rotos.

"Me gusta hacer ejercicio. Y dormir."

"El ejercicio es bueno, pero no creo que dormir cuente como pasatiempo." Parcialmente borracho, Enishi miró hacia la mesa donde estaba antes y vio que su whiskey seguía allí junto con su chaqueta. Kaoru supuso que no le gustaba mucho la soda, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a dejar la conversación que tenían y sintió un pequeño resplandor en su corazón.

"Dijiste algo de lo que disfrute, aparte de mi trabajo." Permitió que una expresión suave se reflejara en su rostro, aunque no fuese una sonrisa. Se pasó la mano por su cabello, y al sacarla pegajosa, flexionó los dedos mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto. La sonrisa de Kaoru se ensanchó.

Pasaron por un momento agradable en el que ninguno habló. Kaoru no iba a admitirlo, pero entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que en resumen, también disfrutaba sólo con hacer ejercicio y dormir. Ir de compras no era realmente algo que le gustara, y mirar la televisión y las películas eran una manera de pasar el tiempo. Tal vez debería intentar hacer joyas o aprender a tocar algún instrumento, así por lo menos hablaría de algún pasatiempo por si le preguntaran. Enishi parecía estar contento con el silencio y lo tomó como una señal para ir a buscar sus cosas e instalarse junto con Kaoru con su bebida preferida.

Una parte de su mente le decía que no podía confiar en él, pero la otra parte de ella que tenía lugar para los inadaptados y gruñones le dijo que era sólo una chica solitaria hablando con un chico solitario. No tenía que ser más que eso. Escuchó otra canción de su gusto y volvió su atención a la planta baja.

"¿Por qué crees que somos el tipo de personas que están aquí arriba en vez de allá abajo?" Fue un pensamiento repentino, melancólico.

Las palabras llegaron demasiado claras a su oído, y Kaoru notó que él había acercado su silla a ella para vislumbrar su punto de vista. "Explícalo." Enishi agachó la mirada, no la miró, lo cual hacía que su proximidad fuera menos perturbadora pero aún eléctrica.

Aclarándose la garganta, ella trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden. "Soy terca, y creo que tú también lo eres. Si realmente hubiéramos querido estar allá abajo bailando, ya estaríamos allí. Pero a algo en nosotros no le atrae eso."

"También podrías preguntar por qué las personas tienen diferentes colores favoritos. Nuestra química cerebral y nuestras experiencias de vida son diferentes. En última instancia, las preferencias no significan nada."

"¿Pero qué tal si fuera al revés, y que las cosas que nos gustan son las que nos moldean? Quiero decir, practiqué kendo durante años. A veces cuando alguien se me acerca mucho, siento la necesidad de tener un shinai en la mano. Las multitudes me ponen ansiosa…"

Enishi se arremangó más la manga y Kaoru se tomó un momento para examinar el tigre en su brazo. Le pareció que ese tatuaje no era reciente y se preguntó cómo había sido un adolescente Enishi como para necesitar hacer algo prominente. ¿Tendría más tatuajes? De todos modos, en ese momento le pareció que sería una pregunta muy precipitada. Seguramente usaba camisas de mangas largas todos los días, hasta en verano, por su trabajo.

"A mí también me gusta mantener mi espacio." Probablemente era verdad, pero teniendo en cuenta que si la chica estiraba su meñique le tocaba el brazo, también sonaba a mentira. "Y por coincidencia, mis ejercicios también incluyen espadas. Pero lo mío sí puede hacer daño de verdad."

"¡Oye! Deja que un shinai te golpee en la cabeza una docena de veces y verás que _duele_" Le pareció la cosa más natural de mundo darle manotazos a su brazo para mostrarle su punto, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo él atrapó su mano. Fue un movimiento tan rápido, que Kaoru no había tenido tiempo de nada. Había pasado de ignorarla a agarrarla de una manera que no era dolorosa, pero que podría serlo si lo deseaba. "Lo siento, no debí, eh—"

Su mirada la recorrió de la misma manera que cuando ella se había acercado a él por primera vez, pero ahora había una pregunta en sus ojos. De alguna manera parecía una invitación, pero de inmediato pareció desvanecerse ante el frío desinterés y dejó caer su mano mientras rápidamente agarraba su vaso su whiskey para tomarlo todo de un trago. Kaoru no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba tomar una decisión: avanzar o retirarse.

* * *

Normalmente, Enishi confiaba en sus habilidades, pero también era una persona tan en sintonía con su cuerpo, que cuando sucedía algo que no anticipaba, era como si no pudiera evitar ser mecánico en cuanto a detenerlo. En ese momento, en vez de ejecutar su plan para controlar a aquella mujer, se encontró a sí mismo más participando que dominando. No le importaba discutir esos aburridos temas de los que ella hablaba, hasta quería saber más sobre sus prácticas de kendo, aún si él sentía que era más un deporte que un instrumento de batalla.

Para su desgracia, tocar esa mano femenina hizo que quisiese jalarla hacia su regazo para así pasar los dedos por su cabello suelto. Quería besarle la mandíbula y pasar la lengua por sus dientes. El interés fabricado había dado paso al interés auténtico y a una lujuria inconveniente. De repente, el tiempo para él fue esencial, ya que lo había tomado por un hombre de negocios, pero no habría forma de ocultar la verdad si Gein y Otowa volvían y se dirigían a él como siempre.

"Enishi," al escuchar su nombre de sus labios le dio un escalofrío en la espalda y sabía que parecía molesto mientras se movía de su asiento para encarar a Kaoru. No estaba molesto con ella, estaba molesto con el inconveniente de tener algo que no podía tener—no a largo plazo, no si tenía que ser sincero respecto a sí mismo. "Debería ir a buscar a mis amigas," No sonaba convencida, y él sabía que parecía más severo de lo que estaba mientras pensaba en cómo protestar ante su retirada. Estirando la mano para agarrar uno de sus zapatos, el profundo escote del vestido de Kaoru se abrió lo suficiente como para permitir que se viera el contorno de sus senos antes de que su cabello cayera para oscurecer la vista. No recordaba haberse sentido tan dolorosamente excitado de esa manera antes. Parecía una locura, pero él no tenía muchas ganas de luchar contra eso.

"Quédate." Tenía la intención de invitarla de manera suave, pero se dio cuenta de que había sonado más a una orden. Kaoru hizo una mueca mientras se volvía a sentar, zapato en mano, no parecía contenta. "No quise que sonara así."

"Contra todas las expectativas, disfruté mucho de conversar contigo. Pero ha sido una noche larga y—¡oh!"

Enishi agarró el zapato para que ella no pudiera usarlo como arma mientras sellaba sus labios con los de ella. Esa noche parecía ser todo lo que tenían. ¿Cuándo había sido capaz de dejar sus deberes por una cita? Él no llevaba horarios normales ni trataba con gente normal. Además, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kaoru se diera cuenta de la clase de hombre que era y le pidiera algo imposible como no volver a verse. Se conocía muy bien y sabía que su naturaleza posesiva sería veneno en la vida normal de la chica.

Controlarse había sido difícil, aunque él no la había tocado más que con los labios. Cuando se apartó trató de revertir su anterior orden a una pregunta, para que sonara menos autoritaria. "¿Te quedas?"

Aturdida y con los ojos brillantes, Kaoru se mordió un labio y suspiró tan profundamente que parecía habérsele salido del alma. "Eso _no _debería haber sido persuasivo."

Cuando ella agarró su corbata para jalarlo hacia ella y besarlo, él se alegró de habérsela aflojado previamente, ya que la chica era más fuerte de lo que sospechaba.

* * *

Megumi volvió a revisar su teléfono por milésima vez. Misao estaba durmiendo cómodamente en una silla. A pesar de que la música sonaba tan estridente como siempre, ya no había muchas personas en la pista de baile. Los de seguridad seguramente los sacarían pronto para cerrar el club, y deseó que se apresuraran. Y cuando vio a la pareja que yacía en el alféizar de la ventana, sacudió la cabeza incrédula. Kaoru estaba enroscada alrededor de un hombre extraño como si fuese una hiedra enredada a un árbol, y si no fuera porque Megumi estaba seriamente preocupada por dejarla, hacía rato habría llamado un taxi para irse con Misao.

Megumi se dedicó a observarlos con profesionalismo mientras se preguntaba cuántos chupones se ganaría su amiga al final. Podría haberlos interrumpido, pero había algo en el hombre (al que Kaoru estaba besando por todo el rostro) que decía _no interrumpir_. Sí que Kaoru se consiguió al hombre más peligroso del lugar, parecía ser su suerte en la vida. Se había sentido de esa manera cuando Kaoru le presentó a Sanosuke, así que no podía ser tan malo. Sano era un gran hombre cuando quería, y a pesar de su pereza también era un buen policía. Por suerte se había acoplado a la fiesta de solteros con los muchachos, a pesar de que se había quejado de que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. Megumi le había dicho que se callara, ya que se estaba preparando para su gran noche con las chicas, y no quería tener que andar escuchando sus quejas por abandonarlo una noche.

Una mujer ataviada en lo que Megumi llamaría un 'interesante' conjunto de cuero se tambaleaba con un hombre detrás, ambos riéndose, mientras el hombre trataba de agarrarla y ella lo esquivaba coquetamente. Entonces la mujer notó a los tortolitos en la esquina y se quedó de piedra mirándolos con horror. Megumi se animó; las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

Sacando su teléfono, empezó a teclear furiosamente rápido un mensaje de texto, tanto como se lo permitía su elaborada manicura. Su acompañante intentó atraer su atención de vuelta unas cuantas veces antes de que ésta se enojara y lo despachara de un empujón. Se quedó mirando la entrada del club como si esperara al alguien y Megumi finalmente decidió presentarse.

"Supongo que él es tuyo."

"¿Qué?" De cerca notó una mirada disoluta en la mujer, como si durmiera poco o viviera intensamente. Ni siquiera el montón de maquillaje podía ocultar las bolsas en sus ojos o el tinte insalubre de su piel.

"La del vestido purpura es nuestra. Esperaba que alguien viniera a recoger al, eh, caballero. ¿Es amigo tuyo?"

La mujer parecía no querer hablar con Megumi. "Algo así." Aparentemente tampoco parecía ansiosa por interrumpir a los amantes, por lo cual ninguna de las dos hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos, pero los miraban con exasperación y maravilla. "¿Cuánto tiempo…?"

"He estado aquí por veinte minutos, ¿pero quién sabe?" Levantó su celular y le tomó fotos a la pareja desde varios ángulos. Mejor prevenir antes de que las cosas se pusieran confusas.

Una mano la bloqueó. "Fotos no, al jefe no le gusta."

"Pues ahora él no está en posición de protestar. Y algo me dice que también preferiría tener una foto de mi amiga." El rostro de la mujer se tornó confundido y Megumi le dedicó una sonrisa astuta. De inmediato la mujer sacó su teléfono y le sacó algunas fotos a la pareja. "Ahora abre un nuevo contacto…"

"¿Qué?" Esa mujer sí que no parecía muy rápida en captar las cosas. Megumi resopló irritada.

"Dije que abrieras otro contacto…" y a continuación le recitó el número de Kaoru para terminar volviendo junto a Misao. "Díselo o no, como quieras, pero si lo haces, dile que mejor le mande mensajes de texto. Mi amiga no contestará a un número extraño. Habla por teléfono todo el día y odia hacerlo en sus horas libres."

Un hombre mayor con el traje sucio hizo su aparición por la puerta, frotándose la nariz. Megumi fue olvidada mientras el hombre y la mujer discutían para ver quién se iba a interrumpir al 'jefe.' Parecía que se venía un espectáculo más esta noche. De manera discreta, Megumi se sacudió el cabello y bostezó. Luego—cuando vio que el hombre empezaba la larga caminata hacia lo que sin duda sería una desagradable interacción con su jefe—Megumi presionó la tecla grabar.

Misao dio un ronquido a su derecha y Megumi pensó con cariño en lo feliz que era por tener amigas como ellas.


End file.
